Still Cold
by jasonismyfreepass
Summary: A Jason/Johnny slash fic.  M/M sex involved, if this offends you, please don't read.  Thanks.


A year or so ago, I read a fantastic one-shot slash fic featuring Jason Morgan and Johnny Zaccara, called 'Hypothermia'. It was written by the wonderfully talented Hadleigh, and as much as I begged she wouldn't write a sequel, the big meanie :( Well, my head wouldn't let the thought go, in fact, it wouldn't let me write anything else until I wrote this down. So, here it is, such as it is. My tribute to the great talents of a writer who has inspired me to go WAY outside my comfort zone.

Don't own any of the characters. But I promise not to leave any marks where they would show and to put them back when I'm done with them :)

**Still Cold**

"Damnit!"

The coffee mug made a loud smashing sound as it crashed against the door opposite the desk the irritable, frustrated blond man sat. He watched for a second as the coffee ran down the door, onto the floor before the head of his personal guard, Milo, appeared.

"Is everything ok, Boss?" the young man asked.

"No. Have Cody pick up Johnny Zaccara. I want him here."

"Boss?" Milo asked, confused.

"You heard me, Milo. I want Johnny Zaccara here. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Jason put his face in his hands, 'what the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'Why can't I get it out of my head…what the fuck is wrong with me?' Leaning back in his leather chair, he thought about that night, just a week ago. The memories swirled around in his mind…the way Johnny's hand had felt on his cock…the way Johnny had felt, deep inside, when he came in his ass…'fuck, I'm not gay! I've never even thought of another guy that way, what is going on here!'

"Boss?" Milo poked his head in the door, "We got Zaccara. Should we send him in?"

"Send him in, Milo. Then you and the rest of the guys take the night off. Have them clean up tomorrow morning."

Milo looked at him strangely, "Are you sure, boss? You want us to leave you alone with Zacarra?"

"Yeah, Jason…you want them to leave you alone with me?" asked a smirking Johnny, as he walked into the office, pushing Milo aside.

"Yes, Milo. I'm sure. Mr Zaccara and I have business to discuss."

Looking skeptically between the two men, feeling the tension, Milo reluctantly closed the door, leaving Jason and Johnny alone.

"Why am I here, Jason?"

"You know why you're here."

"Actually, I have no idea." stated Johnny, smirking. He was enjoying this, watching the enforcer squirm. Jason looked up through narrowed eyes at the face that had been haunting him for the past week.

"That night. I can't stop thinking about that night. And I'm not gay, Johnny. I'm not. But I can't get you out of my head." the normally silent enforcer replied, getting up and walking around to the desk to where Johnny stood.

Johnny looked at the blond man in amazement. He had never heard Jason speak so many words at one time before. He also had been remembering that night in vivid detail. How Jason had groaned when he came, the feeling of his dick in Jason's perfect ass.

"What do you want to do about it?" Johnny taunted, as Jason moved closer.

"I don't know. But I'm still cold."

With that admission, Jason grabbed Johnny's face and leaned in to kiss him. A hard, brutal kiss, a punishment for the past week. Startled at first, Johnny quickly relaxed, opening his mouth to tangle his tongue with Jason's.

The kiss went on until the need for air became paramount, and as their lips disengaged, Johnny sighed from the loss of contact.

Jason stepped even closer, his hands starting to pull Johnny's t-shirt from the waist band of his jeans, "I was wondering if you were still as cold as I am?" he asked, eyebrow quirked upwards in question.

Johnny didn't say anything, only pulled Jason back into another kiss as he started to walk them toward the black leather couch on the other side of the room. Jason stopped Johnny from sitting down, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for the button on Johnny's jeans. He shoved them down past Johnny's hips, taking his boxers with them, then shoved the younger man onto the couch. Johnny looked up at Jason, surprise written all over his handsome face. He wasn't expecting Jason to take charge, and Jason smirked at his expression.

"Yeah, this time it's my turn to see if I can warm you up." He growled, falling to his knees in front of the younger man, reaching out to take his semi-hard in his hands, "I think I should start here…"

Johnny watched, his breath held in anticipation, as Jason lowered his head and licked the head of his dick, circling it around before drawing it into his mouth and sucking softly.

"oh Jesus…" he moaned, all the blood in his body rushing straight to his groin, as Jason pushed his legs open wider and took even more of him into his mouth. Jason looked up, his eyes locking with Johnny's as he relaxed his jaw and slid his mouth all the way down, the tip of Johnny hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed twice, taking in even more of Johnny's erection, his pubic hair tickling his nose as he rubbed the flat of his tongue against the piece of flesh in his mouth. Jason pulled away, sucking harder, making Johnny groan even louder…"Jason", Johnny gasped, trying to hold back his release, he wanted to prolong the pleasure, but it was too great, "Jason, I'm going to cum…" he ground out. Jason only looked up, his blue gaze meeting Johnny's dark one, and swirling his tongue around the head of Johnny's cock, he sucked him back down into his throat as Johnny erupted. He swallowed quickly, trying not to gag at the amount of cum that Johnny was shooting into his mouth. At last, Johnny stopped and fell back onto the couch, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, breathing heavily. Jason slowly slid him out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the overly sensitive head before releasing it with a 'pop' and sitting back on his heels, he observed the panting man on his leather couch.

Johnny felt Jason's eyes on him and opened them slightly to see him smirking up at him. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked.

Jason smirked and shrugged, "Just did what felt good." Standing, he toed off his boots and socks and reached for the button of his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers, to reveal an impressive erection. Leaning down, he straddled Johnny's hips and put his hands on either side of Johnny's head and whispered into his ear, "I want you," licking his ear softly, "I want to put my dick inside you and fuck you. Can I do that, Johnny…can I make you feel as good as you made me feel?" he asked as he kissed, licked and bit the curve of Johnny's neck.

"oh god…yes…please fuck me, Jason!" Johnny groaned as he moved to give Jason better access to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Jason licked and sucked at the spot, putting his mark on the younger man. Leaning back to study his handiwork, he then reached over to the small side table and got the small bottle of lube and the condom he had stashed in the drawer. He lubed up a couple of fingers, and leaning down again, kissed Johnny as he slowly inserted his finger into Johnny's ass. Johnny groaned at the intrusion, in pleasure and in pain, as Jason added a second finger to the first and began to stretch him for something bigger…

Soon, Jason could no longer wait and lining his cock up with Johnny's ass, slowly started to insert himself into the hot, tight space. Both men groaned at the sensation, as the head of Jason's dick pushed it's way Johnny's body.

"God…you feel so good, man…"

Hissing slightly, Johnny responded, "So do you…" while Jason steadily pushed his way in, using small strokes. Inch by inch, until he was balls deep inside one of the tightest, hottest spaces his cock had ever been in.

Breathing heavily, Jason looked down at Johnny, his eyes closed, lust and pleasure mixed in the expression on his face…"I'm gonna fuck you now, Johnny…", and using slow, steady strokes he thrust deep, angling himself to brush against Johnny's prostate, to give him as much pleasure as Johnny was giving him.

The room soon filled with the soft groans and gasps, as the two men moved together…Johnny's cock hardening again as Jason reached between them to stroke him towards another orgasm.

"Jason…I'm gonna cum again, god…", Johnny groaned out, his cock bursting in another explosive release, Jason's name torn from Johnny's throat as his cum spattered all over the chests of both men. Jason grit his teeth against the sensation of Johnny's ass tightening, squeezing his cock even tighter than before.

Gasping, he struggled against cumming too soon…he wanted to keep on fucking Johnny, but the pleasure, the friction was too great to fight against and leaning down, he captured Johnny's mouth in a fierce kiss, tongues tangling as his own release came, taking him by surprise in it's ferocity. He kept thrusting, as he seemingly came endlessly, his body jerking. Breathing heavily, he let his body rest against Johnny, both men fighting to catch their breath.

Jason was the first to move, reluctantly sliding his dick out of Johnny's ass, groaning as he tightened himself around Jason, teasing him. He stood, walking over to the desk to dispose of the used condom. He turned to look at the spent man on the black leather couch, and smiled, tossing his boxers at him. Johnny chuckled softly, "Trying to get rid of me, Morgan? I feel so used." He teased. Jason laughed, "I didn't think you wanted to get caught, and this place can be like Grand Central station."

They dressed in silence, quickly, neither one wanting to speak, to ask the question that was on both of their minds.

"So…is this gonna happen again, Jason? Are you gonna have Milo come pick me up again?" Johnny finally broke the silence.

"Next time I'll send Max" Jason joked, looking into Johnny's dark eyes, "but I think I would be up to this again." He finished, reaching for Johnny to kiss him, when both men heard it. A slight, small sound coming from the small closet in the corner of the room.

"What the hell…" muttered Jason, crossing over to the closet and yanking the door open, only to look into the startled, lust-filled gaze of the woman who held his heart.

"Elizabeth?"


End file.
